monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alra Priestess
Alra Priestess is the leader of the Alraune side of Plansect Village in Monster Girl Quest. She was entrusted with her position by Monster Lord Alipheese XIV. She started a war with Queen Bee and her insects, with the desire of conquering and devouring them. She is defeated by Luka and convinced to change her ways. She is made the new Queen Alraune shortly before the previous one's death. Biography Chapter 2 After Luka saves Alra Rooty and Alra Arum, they take him to meet the Alra Priestess where he joins (or as Alice later puts it, “seduced”) their cause, unaware of their true nature. Alra Priestess plans to send her army to what will appear to be a “final confrontation” while Luka moves in to assassinate Queen Bee. However, even with the leader of the insects defeated, the plants celebrate by oppressing their foes and devouring them, betraying and having used Luka for their cause. Luka begins to aid the insects by defeating their oppressors. He marches back to Alra Priestess who reveals that she has no intention of ending the war. Luka seals her, then the Canaan Sisters, thus ending the war once and for all. The pacifists of the village then unseal the defeated monsters and tries to establish peace and order; the unsealed Alra Priestess apologizes and promises to not start another war ever again. After the ordeal at Plansect Village is done and over with, Luka can revisit the village to get Alra Priestess to forge the Jewel of Friendship for him, as long as he has the Fairy Acorn and Nekomata’s Bell. Chapter 3 Queen Alraune, Alra Priestess' predecessor as leader of the plants, arrives at Plansect Village and orders her to exterminate the insects. She refuses despite being pressured, causing Queen Alraune to attack and drain the villagers.. Luka arrives and defeats Queen Alraune, undoing the brainwashing that caused her to give such an order. Tsukuyomi, the one who caused the brainwashing, appears and fights Queen Alraune, who drives her off but is left fatally poisoned. In her last breath, Queen Alraune deems Alra Priestess as her rightful successor, saying that she was right to follow her instincts and those traits are fit for a queen. Monsterpedia Entry “A plant monster that's also the leader of the Plantforest plant race. Though she is powerful enough to be called leader, she is not as strong as the mercenary Canaan Sisters. Though she speaks politely, she is extremely prideful, and considers herself above touching men. When squeezing men for semen, she prefers using either her feet or ivy, so as not to dirty herself. In addition, she is heartless towards those she considers enemies. If the enemy is a human male, she will squeeze out his semen until he dies. Despite her appearance as a little girl, she is quite brutal.” Attacks Priestess Hair: Normal attack. Will trigger hair bukkake on loss. Priestess Foot: Normal attack. Will trigger foot and leg bukkake on loss. Priestess Bust: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Priestess Mouth: Normal attack. Will trigger mouth bukkake on loss. *Intoxicating Fragrance: Triggers trance status. Queen's Foot Hell: Triggers bind status and deals damage. *Ivy Restraint: Triggers bind status and leads to Queen’s Semen Sucking on the next turn. Queen’s Semen Sucking: Binded attack with drain properties that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Even as a boss/leader, she is not particularly powerful; she even admits she’s not as strong as her soldiers. Thus, the battle can be a cakewalk with Sylph to avoid her Intoxicating Fragrance and most of her attacks. Afterwards, bum rush her with Death Sword Chaos Star and she should soon go down. Once her health reaches the halfway mark, she stops using Priestess Hair and Priestess Foot and begins using Priestess Bust and Priestess Mouth, as well as Ivy Restraint which results in Queen’s Semen Sucking on the next turn which results a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. If Luka loses, Alra Priestess uses her ivy to suck his semen until his death. Evaluation “Falling in love with a flower, and offering it semen of your own free will? My, my. Aren't you just a lovely human being? The plant monster leader is quite powerful herself. As expected of a plant monster, she has both restraining and trance inducing abilities. The Intoxicating Fragrance ability is quite dangerous. It lasts for a long time, so taking it may just finish you off. Sylph will protect you from that, so she is crucial in this fight. In addition, if that flower clasps around you, your defeat is certain. Neither Gnome nor Sylph will be able to stop your loss. Now go, oh brave Luka. There are still more enemies to deal with, so don't let your guard down...” Gallery alrapriestess2.png|Alra Priestess as she appears in Chapter 3 alrapriestess3.png|Close-up of Alra Priestess alrapriestesslayzeeboy.png|'Queen Alraune' Category:Alraune Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Plansect Village Category:Plants Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Tentacle Monsters